


Moonlight and Silver Linings

by ThoughtsOfTurmoil



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfTurmoil/pseuds/ThoughtsOfTurmoil
Summary: Compared to my siblings, I wasn’t nearly as tough, nor as infamous on the streets for fighting. Not as Kaera Kuwabara, at least.I was Kaera Kuwabara, older sister to the second toughest punk at Sarayashiki High.Uraemshi was still the toughest, no matter what Kazuma seemed to think.But there was a huge secret I was keeping from my family and friends. See, I wasn't just Kaera Kuwabara. If only my life were that easy. No.I was Sailor Moon, Defender of Love (though I had no love life to speak of), and Justice.--“What makes you think I can’t handle the likes of you on my own, Netherworld scum?” I ask evenly, allowing my energy to push outwards from deep inside, my tiara forming into a golden disk that I flicked up to hover above my fingers. “I’ve been doing just fine so far.” The beasts dark eyes glint maliciously, his toothy smirk growing in size.“You might defeat me on this night, but there are worse things than I out there. And they’re coming for you, and your precious Earth.”
Relationships: Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)/Original Female Character(s), Hiei/Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi/Original Female Character(s), Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi/Youko Kurama/Original Female Character(s), Kuwabara Kazuma/Yukina, Urameshi Yuusuke/Yukimura Keiko
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It’s difficult to remember what life had been like before I knew of the Netherworld’s existence. I had been fourteen at the time, and all I thought I had to worry about was school and looking out for my younger brother, Kazuma.

Boy, did I miss the days of chasing down a twelve year old so he’d do his homework.

That was two years ago now. 

Now, I make it sound like I had it easy before the Netherworld came into play. _Easier,_ yes, but there was still a lot of crap that my siblings and I had to wade through on a daily basis back then, and now. Our parents had died in a car crash when we were all fairly young. Shizuru was the oldest out of us three, eighteen at the time our parents died. She took on guardianship of Kazuma and I, sacrificing so much of her time and a lot of her dreams, rather than giving us to the child care system to deal with. It’s why, even though I was only twelve at the time, I had immediately taken on all the responsibilities that I could around the house.

This included making sure that my ten year old brother wasn’t getting into trouble.

Easier said than done, obviously, given my brother’s reputation on the streets now.

Then again, he got his no bullshit, tough guy attitude from our older sister. Shizuru had to grow up so quickly, that her once softer demeanor was replaced by one that clearly told anyone who tried to mess with her, or with us, to back the fuck up. Compared to my siblings, I wasn’t nearly as tough, nor as infamous on the streets for fighting.

Not as _Kaera Kuwabara_ , at least.

I was Kaera Kuwabara, older sister to the _second_ toughest punk at Sarayashiki High.

Uraemshi was still the toughest, no matter what Kazuma seemed to think.

 _‘And I could really use Urameshi’s muscles right about now!’_ I think desperately to myself as I race along the street, cutting down into an alleyway at my first opportunity. My breathing is heavy as I spin around quickly, hands clenched into fists and waiting tensely for the being I knew would follow me in here. The moon was high in the sky, and full, giving off plenty of light for me to see by. _‘Almost ironic.’_ I think dryly, reflecting on the fact that my symbol was so clear for me to see on a night like this. I swallow thickly as I see the large, shadowed form of my adversary stop at the entrance of the alleyway, the bright, blood-red symbol of the Netherworld shining from it’s forehead. The creature looked like something out of a horror movie. Two horns sprouted out and and curved upwards from it’s forehead, twisting grotesquely into two sharp points inches above it’s head, which was quite the height considering the beast was already at least ten feet tall. The demon’s face resembled that of a bull’s, with a large snout that extended outwards, mouth filled with jagged teeth. Drool dripped from it’s jaw, hissing as it hits the ground and melts away at the very pavement. Wincing, my arm burns where he had spit his drool at me before, the red skin along the length of my forearm clearly irritated after it had easily burned through the material of my elbow-length white glove. 

“There you are, _Sailor Moon._ ”

That’s right. I was Sailor Moon, Defender of Love (though I had no love life to speak of), and Justice. 

“You found me, _asshole,_ and now you’re about to become moon-dust!”

Perhaps my blunt phrasing might catch some off guard. After sightings across the city had eventually become inevitable, I mean I was a girl dressed in a _sailor_ costume with a tiara that turned into a _glowing frisbee_ for goodness sake, the media portrayed me like some sweet-mouthed, ideologically naive girl. They made me out to be a role model for women of all ages in all stages of life, and perhaps at the beginning of all this, I had been. Now, however, I had seen what evils this world has to offer, and what the few good people that are in it are up against.

Not all of my opponents had been demons, nor subjects of the Netherworld. 

I will be the first to admit it’s made me much harder, sharper, and bitter than I had been two years ago.

“Big words for such a little girl.” The monster cooed, laughing gruffly. “Especially when you’re here all on your own.” I smirk at that, grabbing my moon-crested tiara off of it’s sitting place on my forehead. 

“What makes you think I can’t handle the likes of you on my own, Netherworld scum?” I ask evenly, allowing my energy to push outwards from deep inside, my tiara forming into a golden disk that I flicked up to hover above my fingers. “I’ve been doing just fine so far.” The beasts dark eyes glint maliciously, his toothy smirk growing in size.

“You might defeat me on this night, but there are worse things than I out there. And they’re coming for you and your precious Earth.” He responds ominously, and it’s actually enough to give me pause as my green eyes widen minutely.

“What are you talking about?”

The clear hesitation that his statement induces is no doubt what the brute was waiting for. Instead of answering me he lets out a glass shattering roar, charging towards me at full speed. I’m inexplicably frozen, the first time such a thing has ever happened to me, as he tilts his head downwards, horns glinting menacingly in the low light and aiming directly for my chest.

Something red slices through the air, straight along the bull-like face of the creature charging me.

As the Netherworld being reels back in clear pain, large clawed hands coming up towards it’s face to take in the damage, I look towards the ground.

A single, perfect red rose was jutting upwards from the pavement, the stem stuck in the ground. 

This time I don’t hesitate, because I knew I couldn’t afford to. The Netherworld demon is dead before it probably realized what was going on, my golden tiara hitting him full force and aura purifying him into non-existence. In a matter of seconds my tiara regresses back into it’s physical form, clattering to the ground beside the pile of ash, all that remains of my adversary. Only then do I look towards the tops of the buildings on either side of me, eyes easily zoning in on a single shadowed figure that stood high above. I couldn’t make out any distinct features as he stood there, a hand clearly in his pocket and the wind blowing what appeared to be shoulder length hair. Due to the clear cut figure of the shadowed form above me, I could tell that despite the long hair it was a man that stood there. 

“Who _are_ you?!” I call up finally after moments of tense silence pass.

He disappears without an answer.

Chewing softly on my lower lip, mind still reeling from what had just happened, I walk over to where the rose was still pinned. I kneel down on one knee, and being careful of the sharp thorns, gently pry it loose from the ground. It was still utterly perfect, not a petal out of place. It was such a beautiful shade of red as well, the perfect shade for a rose. Bringing it to my nose, I can’t resist taking a deep breath of it’s scent, closing my eyes for a moment as I do.

Who was that mystery man with the rose?

And why did he save my life?

* * *

“KAERA! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!”

Groaning, I roll over away from my door, pulling the edge of my blanket up to just under my nose.

Can Shizuru not understand that I was up until the early morning hours saving our city?

Of course not. She and Kazuma could never know what I do. It would endanger them too.

“KAERA! _NOW!_ YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!”

Barely refraining from screaming in frustration back at her, I rip the blankets off of myself as if I was ripping off a band-aid. A great shudder rushes through me the moment my skin touches the cooler air in my surrounding room. Stretching, I hiss at the dull painful throb on my forearm, having momentarily forgotten about the fresh injury.

And the shadowed figure that had saved me.

Sighing softly I sit up on the edge of my bed, looking out my window towards the city beyond. My mind was still plagued with wondering who that guy had been…and who’s side he was really on. I mean, true, it would appear that if he saved me he was on mine, but I had learned the hard way that looks and gestures could be deceiving. Standing slowly from my bed I walk over to my window and, being careful with my injured arm, resting my forearms on the ledge after opening it up to let the morning air in. 

_‘What if that guy had been one of the things that, that demon had been threatening about?’_ I worry with a frown, my dark brows furrowing slightly as I gaze out over the wakening city. The warning still rang clearly in my head.

_“You might defeat me on this night, but there are worse things than I out there. And they’re coming for you, and your precious Earth.”_

Trying to push it to the back of my mind for now, I turn from the window and start to get cleaned up for the day. After dressing in my school uniform, I go to stand in front of my full length mirror to put my mid-length light brown hair up into it’s usual high ponytail. Thankfully the sleeves of my uniform were long enough to hide the gauze wrapped around my forearm. I would have to remember to take more to change the bandage throughout the day at school.

Looking over my frame in the mirror, I have to admit that over the years my gig as the vigilante Sailor Moon had done something for my figure, even if only a little. I was always a chunky kid, and as I got older I only became even more overweight. Looking at my very curvy figure, I knew I was still considered such, but my body was far more toned than it would have been without the constant exercise I got from fighting the Netherworld and it’s demons on a regular basis. I guess the new term these days for my body type would be ‘thick’? Well, regardless, the school uniforms over the years have done nothing to show that I’m any more than a shapeless blob, when the reality was very different. My freckled nose wrinkles at myself as I tuck my uniform shirt in under the band of my skirt, and it helps slightly with that dilemma. Running my hands flat over my pulled back hair to press down any fly-aways, I inwardly shrug my shoulders at my appearance.

No one would ever guess that a plain, overweight girl like me was Defender of the Earth. 

Then again, I didn’t look like a plain girl when I transformed into Sailor Moon. 

That uniform complimented my body far more than this school one did. The body of the uniform was all one piece, the white material fit to my curves and even smoothing them better than any body-shaper I’ve every tried, and far more comfortably too. The skirt was a deep blue in color, ruffled, and was in a high-low style. The hem at the front reached just above my knees, before extending down to my calves at the back, covering my thighs. I appreciated the form fitting length of my uniform, as I was rather self conscious about my body, and I had to admit it made me look kind of sexy while simply standing in it. Then again, feeling sexy standing still in my disguise seemed slightly ridiculous because, during fights, I didn’t doubt the rolls on my body would show as soon as I had to bend around or over, and my skirt would easily fly up to leave my chunky thighs on full display. 

Also, the large, bright red bows on my chest and just above my ass took away from the sexiness as well.

 _‘The boots always look good, though.’_ I reflect as I look down at my every day sneakers, thinking of my knee high red boots that shaped my calves like a dream. I mean, it was no doubt a good thing I felt empowered as Sailor Moon. It gave me confidence, which I was in short supply of on the daily. I needed that to face the horrors the Netherworld unleashed upon my city, and the world. 

A loud knock at my bedroom door jolts me from my thoughts, Kazuma opening it and sticking his head in my room. Rather humorously, he’s got his large hand plastered over his eyes as he does.

“Yo, sis, hope you ain’t naked, but Shizuru is going to lose it on you if we aren’t out the door _now._ ” Kazuma informs me, and I can’t help smiling a little and shaking my head as I slip on my sneakers.

“All ready to go, Kazuma.” As soon as I say so, he lets his hand drop from his face, blue eyes blinking slightly to adjust to the light. I grab the strap of my bag, slinging it onto my back and stepping up towards Kazuma. 

It still amazed me that I had to look up at him now to make eye contact. 

Kazuma looks ready to turn, satisfied that I was indeed prepared to leave, but pauses and turns his head back to me. His gaze looks trouble, eyes narrowing slightly under his furrowed brown as his mouth pulls into a small frown. 

“You look exhausted.” Ever annoyingly perceptive. Why couldn’t Kazuma be like most other brothers? Completely oblivious to their sisters?

Then again, thankfully my little brother wasn’t like most boys his age. Losing our parents had made him grow up too, in his own way. Shizuru may have taken on the role of provider for our family, but Kazuma had taken on the role of protector over both our older sister and I.

And he took that job very seriously.

I often reflected on the irony of him feeling the need to protect me during moments like this.

“Big science test today. I stayed up too late studying.” I lie easily, brushing off his concern gently. Kazuma seemed to buy it, nodding as he turns from me then and heads out of my doorway and down the hall to the front entrance of our home. 

“You know, Kaera, you can study all night, but if you’re too tired to take the test then all that studying goes to waste.” Shizuru speaks up from where she was relaxing on the couch in the living room. The smell of smoke wafted heavily off of her as she balanced a cigarette between her lips, and though I was greatly disgusted by her bad habit, I hardly had the heart to try and make her feel bad about the one thing that brought her some relief from stress. It was bad enough she had to work two jobs to support Kazuma and I, let alone me nagging at her about her health. 

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen too often.” I assure her, giving her a small wave as Kazuma opens the door. “See you later, sis.”

“Have a good day guys. Keep your hair-brained brother out of trouble, Kaera.” Shizuru gifts us with those parting words, Kazuma letting out an indignant scoff before he closes the door behind us. 

“So what about you?” I speak up as we walk together down the sidewalk, Kazuma once again oddly quiet. He’d been like that for the past week, ever since he and Urameshi had went away for a trip to the mountains together last weekend. “Something happen between you and Urameshi? Guys get into a real fight?”

“No.” Kazuma answers, frowning as he looks everywhere but at me. “Suppose I’m just tired too.”

“You’ve been like this all week Kazuma.” I point out, frowning more in concern when he clearly was avoiding telling me what really was up. The past few months had been like this. Kazuma and Yusuke had become friends shortly after Yusuke’s miraculous recovery from his car accident. Since then, Kazuma and Yusuke would go on outings together, sometimes days at a time, and Kazuma would often come back battered and bruised. Training, he had said they were doing. 

Looked more like a beating than training to me.

“Look, I’m just going through something, alright?” Kazuma snaps, finally meeting my gaze. I’m shocked at what I see there. Irritation at my poking is prevalent, of course, but seated beneath that irritation was something I had rarely seen coming from my littler brother.   
Fear. 

Genuine, fear.

I reach out, grabbing at the sleeve of his blue uniform jacket and firmly yanking him to a stop.

“What _happened_ last weekend?” I demand then, tense. Kazuma looks slightly shocked, and I would be too. Usually I allowed him his room and his privacy, though I made sure he always knew I was here and had his back. It was something we both appreciated about our sibling dynamic with one and other. We gave each other room to grow, with the assurance that we’d be there when called on. We never meddled in each other’s lives.

But this, that look, it was new, and it unsettled me to my very bones.

Then a bright flush works it’s way from his nose down onto his cheeks.

I blink in surprise.

“Look, you have got to promise not to tell Shizuru or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Kazuma replies in a hushed voice, looking around us then as if paranoid the wrong people would hear. Still utterly confused, I easily nod in agreement to his request. 

Who was I to judge about keeping secrets?

“I-I met a girl this weekend.” Kazuma replies, voice sounding unsure. “And I’m worried.” My brows furrow at that.

“Worried? Who is this girl? What’s the matter?” I ask softly then, letting go of the sleeve of his uniform now that he thankfully opened up to me. His behavior was making a great deal of more sense now. 

“Her name is Yukina, alright? I met her this weekend, and I _really_ like her, you know? But she’s heading back to her home, and I don’t know if or when she might be back.” I refrain from my sisterly urge to start teasing him about his feelings for this girl. This actually seemed serious, unlike all of Kazuma’s other passing fancies.

My little brother was a fighter _and_ a lover by nature.

“You’re afraid you won’t see her again…” I trail off, the look of fear in his eyes making more sense now. But I realize now that it wasn’t fear I had been seeing, so much as longing. My heart softens more at the downtrodden look that takes over Kazuma’s face, his shoulder even slumping slightly. “Listen, bud…” I sigh, moving tor rest my hand on the middle of his back, “I’m a firm believer that if it’s meant to be, it _will_ be. Dig past the doubt you might be feeling, and ask yourself; do _you_ feel like you will see her again?” I advise, Kazuma looking at me with hopeful eyes then and nodded after a moment. “Then _hang on_ to that, and I don’t doubt that if you feel that way, you will. Besides,” I smirk a little, “out of anyone I know, you seem to have an uncanny ability to predict things, maybe even with more accuracy than our sister.” He laughs a little at that, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he does and nodding.

“Thanks, Kaera. What you said really helped.” He admits, and I can tell he’s being honest. His body language has even changed, standing much straighter than before.

Suddenly an all-too familiar bell chimes in the distance, still blocks away.

Kazuma and I look at one and other, eyes going wide.

“ _WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!_ ”

The two of us race together side by side down the sidewalk.

* * *

“Kaera, hi!” An overly cheer voice calls out to me across the courtyard, a voice that I had recently gotten to know in the past couple of weeks. Botan’s bright blue hair was easily discernible from the sea of brown and black as she makes her way over to where I had seated myself under a large tree for lunch hour. Botan was a new girl here at the high school, and the same age as my little brother. She had surprisingly not only befriended Kazuma, but Yusuke as well, and by extension Keiko. She had been over to our place a few times to work on homework with Kazuma and Yusuke, and we had honestly gotten along pretty well so far. Though the unique blue haired and purple eyed girl seemed pleasant and kind enough, I still felt a little on edge when she was around.

I couldn’t honestly pin-point why that was. 

“Hi Botan! How’s it going?” I greet back politely as she smiles down at me, before kneeling on the ground so we could be eye-level with one and other.

“Oh same old, same old. Still getting used to the neighborhood and school.” She admits, shifting then to sit on her hip, rearranging her skirt so it tucked in modestly around her knees. “Have you spoken to Kazuma today? How is he doing?” She asks then, chewing on her lower lip. 

“He’s better. We had a good talk on the way into school, and it lifted his spirits.” I admit, not wanting to disclose the nature of our conversation for Kazuma’s sake and privacy. I wasn’t too sure the extent to what Botan might know about my brother’s recent mood. Botan looks genuinely relieved to hear this, nodding.

“I’m glad. I have to say, I’m certainly not used to a _mopey_ Kazuma!” She sighs, looking up at the clear blue sky then. “It was really troubling to see him like that.”

“It was.” I agree, thumb absently spinning the bands of my ring that rested on my left middle finger. The glint of the gold in the sunlight catches Botan’s eye, her gaze turning downwards to look at my hand. “That’’s a beautiful ring.” She compliments, smiling. “Where did you find it?” I look down at my hand now as well, the delicate ring sitting comfortably just under my knuckle. In the center of the band there was a snowflake, tiny crystals embedded at each of the six points. 

“To be honest, I can’t remember. Just feels like I’ve always had it.” I answer honestly, because I really _couldn’t_ remember when I had gotten this ring. Maybe when I had gotten it I had been too young to remember? All that I knew was that I never went a day without wearing it. 

“Well, if you do remember, you’re going to have to let me know.” Botan states in a friendly but firm voice. I look up to her, smiling and nodding.

“Will do.” The bell rings once, signally our five minute warning to get to class. Sighing softly, I stand, dusting off my uniform skirt and picking up my bagged lunch. Reaching down towards Botan, I offer her my hand to help her up, which she takes with a grateful smile. 

“Well, I’m off to biology.” I sigh softly then, already feeling the boredom coming on, and I hadn’t even made it into the classroom. I wasn’t good at every subject, but I was a good student, and biology was an area I excelled at. It didn’t take long for me to grasp concepts being taught in class.

“Alright. I’m sure I’ll see you around, Kaera!” Botan chirps in reply, giving me an enthusiastic wave as she turns and runs back towards the school. “Gotta go and make sure Yusuke makes it to class!”

“I thought that was Keiko’s job?!” I call after the blue haired girl with amusement.

“I’m back-up!” Botan calls back, before she disappears into the sea of students filing back into the building. I can’t help laughing at that, shaking my head.

“God help Urameshi now that he’s got _two_ women on his case.” I mutter under my breath, before sighing and heading on into the building as well.

* * *

“Miss. Kuwabara, could I speak to you for a moment?” Mr. Suzuki pulls me aside after class before I leave, his brown-eyed gaze levelling me with a knowing look. “I’ve known for quite some time that this material hasn’t been challenging enough for you. I think I may have come up with a solution.”

“Oh?” I ask curiously, frowning a little as I hold my biology textbook to my chest. 

“I took the liberty to speak to one of the guidance counsellors. They informed me of a program that a high school in the next district over runs for advanced classes. You’ve probably heard of the school, it’s Meiou.” Mr. Suzuki looks over his glasses at me, a dry smirk on his face. It was no secret that Meiou high school was for the elite, both as a student and as a teacher. I blink in surprise at this.

“Would my grades be good enough?” I ask doubtfully, frowning.

“Your biology marks are off the charts, so to speak. The advanced programs they offer are as specialties, so overall averages don’t matter to get enrolled. Just the mark in the course that you’re planning on taking.” He explains, my heart beating wildly. I had always wondered what it would be like to attend a school like Meiou, with all the best resources and facilities. I could have never dreamed of being accepted, however. My average wasn’t terrible, not by Sarayashiki High standards, but they weren’t good enough to compete with the majority of the students enrolled there. Not only that, but it wasn’t cheap. 

That had my heart sinking a little.

 _‘Shizuru works so hard as it is just to maintain us. How could I possibly ask her for_ more _money?’_ I think to myself, already feeling guilty about even thinking about wanting to go.

“The classes run in the late afternoon, right after regular classes are ended for the day. I could have you enrolled and ready to start tomorrow.” Mr. Suzuki smiles at me, clearly not noticing my change in mood. I chew on my lower lip, feeling shame and embarrassment heating the back of my neck.

“I really appreciate all the trouble you went to. Mr. Suzuki, but I still don’t think I can go.” I reply, feeling awkward. “We couldn’t afford it.” I admit, knowing there was no use trying to beat around the bush about it. 

“Well, this will no doubt come as good news then.” Mr. Suzuki replies with a kind smile. “Meiou has offered scholarships to students of exceptional academic talent, and who might not have the resources to be able to take this unique opportunity. I inquired as to whether you would qualify, and was told you would. Your course in Advanced Biology would be completely covered, Miss. Kuwabara. All you would lose is some time.” My eyes widen at that, and try as I might, I couldn’t stop the sting of happy tears that nearly flooded my vision. 

This was an amazing opportunity that could open up so many doors for me, and for my family too.

“Thank you, Mr. Suzuki. I’ll work very hard to ensure that your time, and your kindness, wasn’t wasted.” I bow in genuine gratitude and respect, heart overflowing with excitement at the possibilities. 

It wasn’t going to be the Netherworld keeping me up tonight.

* * *

Before I knew it the following afternoon was upon me, and I was brimming with excitement as I stepped off of the train in the neighbouring district. Looking down at the map in my hand, I furrow my brow to try and make sense of where I would be heading once out of the station. 

_‘Perhaps some landmarks might help.’_ I think to myself, meandering my way through the crowds and to the street beyond. Looking around I could already tell this was a far more evolved and richer district than my own. No matter which way you looked, men were wearing suits of every shade of navy and browns, and women were also in formal business attire, their heels clacking rhythmically against the ground. 

There wasn’t a single punk or thug in sight.

Chewing on my lower lip, I look down at the map once more, finally able to make some headway on which direction I should be going. Following the map proved to be successful, and soon the gates of Meiou High loomed in front of me. Unable to stop the excited grin on my face, I walk at a quick pace through the gates and directly to the main entrance. I barely even stop long enough to observe just how clean the walls of the building are, not a single bit of colorful graffiti in sight. Even the halls and walls inside are pristine, almost like you could eat off of them.

This felt like being on a whole other planet. 

I take out a much smaller strip of paper from my pocket, gazing at the number for the room. Looking to the room closest to me, I’m happy to see that I’m on the right floor. Moving down the hallway, I keep an eye on the numbers on the door, finally coming to the right one. It was slightly ajar, the dull sounds of students speaking just beyond. Fighting down nervous jitters, I walk in.

It’s a sea pink, no other distinct colors in sight. 

Everything stops, the room going silent the minute I walk through the door. I stick out like a sore thumb in my blue uniform skirt. In fact, I no doubt stick out because I’m wearing a skirt. A quick glance told me that there were no other girls in this class either. 

_‘Well, fuck.’_ I think to myself, swallowing thickly as I clutch tightly at the strap of my backpack. Most of the boy’s are looking at me like I’m in the wrong place, and maybe I am? Glancing towards the chalkboard, the letters that stretch across it compose the world ADVANCED BIOLOGY.

Nope…right classroom. 

Ducking my head, though it hard does me any good to try and hide with my hair pulled back into it’s usual high ponytail, I rush towards the first open seat I see, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone along the way.

Whispers follow me as I do.

Sitting down heavily in my seat, I finally am able to let out a breath, the boys thankfully turning their attention away from me. Well, their eyes more than their attention. They were still whispering amongst themselves, and though I wasn’t a narcissist by any means, I knew it was about me. 

I was the only girl, the only girl from an entirely different school, in the room. 

“Don’t mind them.” A kind voice to my right suddenly speaks up, and I look over to be greeted with green eyes. They weren’t the same shade as my own, but deeper. As I take in the rest of the boy’s face, and I do have to double check he’s a boy with his delicate features and the length of his hair, I felt even more flustered.

He was handsome.

A regal nose was settled in the perfect position on his flawless face, right under and centre to his impossibly beautiful green eyes. The long hair that had almost tricked me into thinking he was a girl was a vibrant shade of red, almost unnaturally so.

In fact…it reminded me of the same shade of red as the rose still sitting on my desk at home.

“I’m Shuichi Minamino. Welcome to Meiou High.” He greets kindly, and I finally snap myself out of my boy-induced stupor to try and attempt a real conversation.

 _‘I hope he wasn’t put off with my staring, but_ damn, _he must be used to girls staring by now.’_ I think to myself, trying not to flush. “It’s nice to meet you, Minamino. My name is Kaera Kuwabara.” I reply softly. There almost seemed to be a flash of recognition in his green eyes, but it’s gone long before I have a chance to see if it was more than the lighting. Quickly deciding it would be in my best interest to look around, so I didn’t come off as some sort of creep, I quickly make an observation. “Am I really the only student here from another school?” I can’t help asking, frowning a little.

“It would appear so. I believe I recognize your colors; Sarayashiki High, correct?” Minamino asks lightly, and I use the opportunity to turn back and look at him, nodding.

“That’s right.”

“I’m surprised.” Minamino hums then, and I can’t help sighing softly in defeat. Great, the stigma that came with my school’s reputation was already starting to skew people’s views of me here. 

“I know, my school isn’t exactly known for it’s academics.” I murmur, frowning as I look down at the top of my desk. 

“Oh no, I wasn’t indicating that at all.” Minamino denies smoothly. 

“Then what were you trying to say?” I ask, looking forward now, feeling irritation bubbling in my chest. 

“Well, being the only girl in the room-”

I look towards the red-head with disbelief. “So now my intelligence is being questioned due to my _gender?_ ” I ask, cutting the boy off. Maybe that pretty faced hide a slimy personality after all. Good. Consider my attraction to him running cold. Minamino looks flustered now, but before he can say anymore, our teacher, our female teacher, breezes into the room and calls the class to attention. I smirk at this, looking up towards the front.

Maybe this teacher will give the asshole next to me a wake-up call.

* * *

It’s so late in the afternoon by the time we’re done that the sun is nearly setting, the street lights flickering to life as I walk under them. Besides my unfortunate interaction with the red-head, I had, had the time of my life in class today. We had covered more topics and concepts than I could have anticipated, and it felt good to know that I was keeping up. I had to admit, being the only girl, and the only one from an outside school, made me feel like I had something to prove. I felt confident now that I could justify being there, that I was good enough to be there.

“Kaera! Please, wait!” My back stiffens at the voice that calls out to me from behind, melodic and low, and oh so smooth. A shiver rushes down my spine at that, and I stop as a reaction, more so than doing as Minamino requested. Sighing softly, I turn, looking up towards the red-head as he approached, looking genuinely apologetic. “I wanted to give my sincerest apologies for before. I did not mean to offend you, but clearly I was rather good at putting my foot in my mouth this afternoon.” He murmurs sheepishly. I tilt my head, feeling my heart flutter in my chest, and the anger just miraculously melts away. 

“We all have those days I suppose.” I finally answer after a tense moment, tucking some stray fly-away strands of my brown hair behind my ear. Minamino suddenly stiffens, nose flaring.

“Are you hurt?” He questions, frowning down at me with concern now. I blink at that, immediately thinking of my forearm, the burns still healing from the night before last. Of course, I couldn’t admit to that.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” I answer calmly, making sure I sounded confused. Minamino’s nose flares once more, but he doesn’t push it and shakes his head.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” I frown at that, cautious now. Why would he ask me something like that out of the blue? When I’d given no indication of my injuries. “Will you be alright walking alone to the station? Or would you like me to escort you?” He offers, and like a light-switch, his charming and kind smile replaces the frown of concern from moments before. 

‘Talk about mood swings.’ I think to myself, feeling uneasy suddenly around this guy. “I’m sure I’ll be alright. I appreciate the offer, though.”

“Then I shall see you tomorrow afternoon?” Minamino asks, and I nod my head in affirmation. “I will endeavor not to make such a fool of myself again.” My eyebrows both raise slightly in shock at this, a little stunned as he bows respectfully to me. “Have a good night, Kaera.” 

“You as well, Minamino.” I reply, the red-head straightening up, pausing as he turns away from me.

“Please, call me Shuichi.” He requests over his shoulder. I swallow the lump that formed in my throat at that, simply nodding before he turns away fully and walks away.

Leaving me staring after him in utter confusion.

“ _Weird._ ” I finally mutter to myself, before turning and heading towards my own destination. _‘But it wouldn’t hurt to have a friend in this class.’_

Little did I know that I was going to be seeing Shuichi a whole lot more than I bargained for in the near future. 


	2. Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything that belongs to the creators of Sailor Moon OR Yu Yu Hakusho!
> 
> Thank you to the guest that left a kudo on my story! This update was because of you! :D
> 
> Onward!

Chapter Two

It had been unusually quiet around the city the past three days.

 _‘Or maybe I’m just being paranoid?’_ I think to myself as I lean over my biology book, working on the assigned questions from the text. I frown slightly as I glance over Shuichi’s own bent over head towards the window, the afternoon sun slowly lowering to touch the tops of the high rises in the distance.

“Everything alright, Kaera?” Shuichi asks smoothly. Clearly I had been looking out the window a second too long. That was one thing that I had noticed almost immediately about Shuichi; he was _very_ observant. 

_‘To the point I feel like I’m under constant scrutiny when around him.’_ I think to myself dryly as I look instead at the red-head in the desk next to me. “I’m fine, just watching the sun set.” I reply, before turning my gaze back down to my work, resuming answering the questions. It was all in preparation for a lab next week, one that I was actually pretty excited for. We were currently studying plant biology, and would be working with factors of plant reproduction in our lab. It was going to give me an opportunity to see Meiou’s famed greenhouse that I had heard so much about. 

Perhaps they will let us grow roses, even.

 _‘I_ still _can’t get that mystery man off of my mind, and it’s almost been a week since he appeared.’_ I think to myself, feeling the apples of my cheeks flush a little. _‘I’ve never felt so obsessed before. It’s a little disconcerting, really. I don’t have time silly fantasies or crushes.’_ I frown then, feeling my stomach sinking a little as I ground myself. _‘Besides, I might never see the guy again.’_

“Having issues with the questions?” Shuichi asks quietly from beside me. I lift my head, raising an eyebrow at him. I had also come to find that the boy beside me was a true brainiac in every sense of the word, and seemed to know the answers to everything. He also appeared to have no problem constantly flaunting this fact.

 _‘Then again, I could just be sensitive after our first interaction with one and other. It’s actually infuriating to know now that not only is this guy gorgeous, but intelligent too. His superiority complex is almost_ warranted. _’_ I think to myself with a sigh, shaking my head then at his question. 

“Actually I’m done, and just in time too, it would appear.” I answer easily, glancing then towards the clock above the door. Only five minutes to spare. 

“I see. I would offer a _‘well done’_ , but I feel you might take that as condescending.” Shuichi jests lightly, and I can’t help rolling my eyes a little at his observation. 

Because he was right.

“Alright class, thank you for all the hard work that you’ve been putting in today. Unfortunately I do have some homework for you over the weekend.” Unlike what would typically happen at Sarayashiki High after such an announcement, there was an eerie silence with not a groan of disgust heard. “I need you to read pages 50-65 in preparation for our lab on Monday. I will be quizzing you, so I encourage you to do the reading and be ready.” Miss. Yao smiles in a friendly manner, clapping her hands together lightly. “You are now dismissed. Have a great weekend!” In the past few days I had been enrolled in this class, I had found Miss. Yao to not only be an excellent teacher, but very approachable as well. A far cry from the likes of Mr. Iwamoto, and many other teachers like him, back at my high school.

Sighing softly I gather my things, standing from my desk and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Maybe it’s a good thing that the Netherworld has seemingly taken a chill pill over the past few days, as between this course and my others I had enough homework now to keep me occupied. 

“May I have a moment, Kaera?” Shuichi asks softly as the other boys begin to file out of the classroom. I was about to follow suit myself, needing to catch the next train back to my district, but pause and look towards the red-head curiously. 

“Sure, Shuichi, what is it?” I ask, watching as he too stands from his own desk next to mine and gathers his things.

“I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but I was going to ask if perhaps you want to start a study group together?” Shuichi asks lightly, and I blink in surprise.

“Study group?” I reiterate, wondering if I had heard correctly. Why would a handsome brainiac want to study in a group with _me_ in it? Who else did he want involved?

“Well, study _buddies_ I guess would be a more appropriate term.” Shuichi corrected himself smoothly, his green eyes flash a little with amusement at my reaction. “We could split the work, and tutor each other in what’s necessary to know.” Wait, _hold up._

He wanted to study _alone_ with me?

Shuichi’s smile turned slightly downward at my delayed response. “Perhaps this _was_ too forward of me. I do apologize, Kaera.” 

“No!” I blurt out with embarrassing volume as he moves to walk away. There was no stopping the blush now as he turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, if you really want to be study buddies, I have no issues with that.” I stumble slightly, inwardly groaning at how mechanical I sounded then. I knew this was an another olive branch that Shuichi was holding out for me to take after his terrible first impression, that wasn’t lost on me, and I didn’t want to mess it up. “Sorry, I’ve just never had someone ask to study with me before, other than my little brother that is.” Shuichi smiles slightly at this, and nods. “When did you want to start?”

“There is no better time than the present, is there?” He replies lightly, and I can’t stop the fluttering butterflies in my stomach. “How about we go and study at your place? My Mother is having a couple guests over tonight, so it might be quieter there?”

“I highly doubt it if my brother’s home.” I reply dryly, giving him a small smile in return. Shuichi chuckles warmly, and I’m a little surprised at the knowing look in his eyes. It was like he expected me to say something along those lines.

“I’m sure we’ll make do. Besides, I don’t like the idea of you taking the train alone after dark.” Shuichi states firmly, and I have to hold back a small smirk of my own.

_If he only knew._

“Alright, well, let’s get going then I guess.” I murmur, nodding towards the still opened door, the classroom now empty besides us. As Shuichi and I walk together from the station, I can’t help taking sideways glances at him. The setting sun made his red hair almost blindingly vibrant, and his green eyes sparked in the reflecting of the low light. Even in peripheral vision from the side, Shuichi was undeniably handsome. 

So what the hell was he doing befriending _me_ of all girls?

It wasn’t over exaggeration to say that I paled in comparison to him. I say so not to sound self-deprecating, but to state an honest truth. It had never truly bothered me that I wasn’t stunningly beautiful, even if it gnawed at my self-conscious every once in a while. I had a lot to be thankful for, a lot of other things that I could appreciate about myself. Perhaps my outlook could be attributed to the fact that at so young I had gone through something incredibly traumatic with the loss of my parents, and learned a hard life lesson about what was _really_ important as a result.

It still would be nice to turn _his_ head for once, however.

“You’re awfully quiet, Kaera.” Shuichi comments after a moment, and I’m forced out of my thoughts as we turn and wait for the signal to cross the road to the station. 

“Just enjoying the afternoon.” I reply, and that was somewhat true. It wasn’t too hot or cool as the sun started to set behind the buildings, and there was hardly any breeze. “With doing this extra course, the past few days I’ve been feeling a little cooped up. I hardly get outside anymore it feels like.”

“I feel the same.” Shuichi readily agrees, before surprisingly I feel his hand on my lower back as the signal to walk across the crosswalk lights up, and he’s guiding me along through the small crowds around us. My heart skips before I can stop myself feeling the warm weight, the arch of my back tingling, whether with an urge to arch further away or press back into his hand, I wasn’t sure. As soon as we’re on the other side, I expect his hand to drop, but it doesn’t. His hand stays right where it is until we reach the doors that lead into the train station, and at that point, he only seems to pull his hand away to open the door for me like a gentleman. 

I try not to swoon.

I had never been treated with such courtesy before by anyone other than my own family.

“After you.” Shuichi smiles politely, as if completely unaware of what he was doing to me just then. 

_‘And it can stay that way too.’_ I think to myself as I nod in thanks, continuing to fight back the blush that wanted to bloom along the skin of my cheeks as I walk through the door. Both of us meander easily through the gates and onto the platform, the tracks empty right now. “The train should be along in five minutes or so.” I comment after looking down at my simple wrist watch. 

“That’s a beautiful ring.” Shuichi comments seemingly out of the blue, and I blink a little in confusion as I look up from my watch towards the red-head, before looking back down to my hand, spreading my fingers outwards from the fist they were in while I had checked the time, my ring easily seen now on my middle finger.

“Thank you.” I smile fondly down at the small snowflake, an inexplicable warmth filling my chest as it typically did when I looked at it. 

“It seems as if it’s very precious to you, if your smile is anything to judge by.” Shuichi keenly observes, and I laugh a little, letting my hand drop back out of sight.

That was putting it lightly.

“It is.” I admit, and before Shuichi could ask whatever was on his mind next, as his green eyes shone with curiosity, the train came barreling down the track. We line up with the crowd, the wind gusting by us as the train sped on through, coming to a halt a few moments later. Every the gentleman, Shuichi allows me on first, before following me onto the train. I immediately find a space to stand, grabbing one of the bars at shoulder level near a seat. Shuichi comes and stands behind me, a respectful distance away, though he grips onto one of the bars attached to the roof instead. 

“Why do you not sit, Kaera? It would be more comfortable.” Shuichi asks as the doors close and the train begins to move. I glance towards the seats around us, noting that most were indeed still open, but shake my head. 

“I prefer to stand. Been sitting all day after all. Besides, someone else might need the seat more than me.” I make up an excuse to cover the real reason I didn’t want to sit.

Sitting made you vulnerable.

There were some instincts that now seemed so intertwined into my regular life that I’ve learned to have as Sailor Moon. You never sit down, because your reaction times were so much slower then. I would never allow myself to be cornered, not even at school during a dodgeball game, because being cornered meant risking my safety. Most of these habits that have changed through the last two years were so small that my family never took notice. Not even my ever observant older sister. 

Some things, though, like the nightmares, were harder to mask.

Suddenly the train lurches slightly, causing Shuichi to lose his balance behind me. His front presses into my back, not enough to have me lost my balance, but firm enough that I could feel the strength in his chest as he does.

This guy was built like a brick house!

As suddenly as he had stumbled into me, however, he leans back, giving me my space once more. Glancing up I can see how hard he’s holding onto the bar above his head, knuckles almost pure white as he clenches at the metal. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Shuichi apologizes sincerely as I look over my shoulder at him, offering him what I hoped was an easy smile. 

“It happens, don’t worry about it.” I brush off easily, though Shuichi doesn’t seem able to do so for himself. His green eyes are calculating as he stares down at me, and I find myself having to turn away to hide the flush on my cheeks from his scrutiny. 

Suddenly the scent of roses washes over me.

I stiffen, taking in a discreet whiff of the smell once more. No, my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me, it was most _definitely_ roses. Looking around the train, I try to spot someone perhaps holding a bouquet of roses, only to predictably come up empty handed.

Great, were my _senses_ now having random flashbacks to that night as well?

Thankfully I hear the intercom call out our stop next, and Shuichi and I get off of the train without issue. Not many left with us, the station fairly bare. I take a deep breath of air, happy to find any residual smell of roses was gone. 

Seriously, I was getting _scary_ obsessive. 

“Are you alright, Kaera?” Shuichi asks with concern.

“I don’t like crowds.” I reply in a half honest answer. “The train sometimes makes me feel claustrophobic. Let’s get going.” I don’t give him a chance to inquire further, instead leading the way out of the station and onto the street. “How do you feel about walking?”

“I would prefer it to the bus, if that’s what you’re asking.” Shuichi replies easily, and I can’t help a small, relieved smile.

“Good, I’m the same way. It’ll take an extra fifteen minutes to walk to my home, but with it being so nice out, I didn’t think you’d mind.” 

“Not at all.” Shuichi agrees with a small nod. By now the street lights were all on, the sky darkening quickly as night began to race in. Instinctively I look towards north-east out of instinct, waiting to see the familiar glow of the moon as it begins to take the sun’s place for the evening. I can see it, in it’s waning period now, rising between two large buildings in the distance. I often wished I lived in a place where I could get an unobstructed view every night, where light pollution didn’t dim the stars into almost non-existence.

The silence is surprisingly comfortable between us as we walk the remainder of the way to my home. I lead Shuichi inside, both of us kicking our shoes off in the entrance of my home. I gestured to to guest slippers that sat in our small wooden cubby nearby, slipping my own on before entering into our small living space.

“Shizuru?!” I call out, frowning as I glance through the small serving hatch we had in our wall that separated our living room from our kitchen. 

“She’s not here, sis! Had to put in some overtime.” Kazuma’s voice calls out as I heard him padding down the hall. The minute he sees both myself and Shuichi, he freezes. “What are you doing here Ku-”

“Ah! Kazuma! How nice to see you again!” Shuichi cuts him off, voice a little loud. I frown at that, lifting an eyebrow as I take in his almost too large of a smile. He looked _nervous_ for some reason.

“Y-you two _know_ each other?” I ask, frowning in confusion as I look between Kazuma’s dumbfounded face, and Shuichi’s awkwardly large smile. “How come you never mentioned it, Shuichi?” I can’t help but question. Surely he would have made the connection given our last names that we were related somehow? 

“Yeah, we participated in some extra-curricular activities together.” Shuichi responds, and though I don’t see it, Kazuma is freaking out and shaking his head while waving his hands rapidly at Shuichi. As soon as I turn to him, Kazuma's arms snap to his sides, and _he_ now has a nervous look on his face.

“ _You’ve_ been doing extra-curricular activates?” I ask doubtfully, finding this whole situation way too weird. Kazuma’s face screws up into an indignant scowl.

“What’s so hard to believe about that?! I’ve been trying to better myself!” He argues, and I can’t help blinking in surprise at his aggressive outburst.

“Alright, _alright,_ I believe you. Chill.” I state in a placating tone, raising my hands up in mock surrender. “Anyways, you know that Advanced Biology class I’m taking? Well, that’s how I met Shuichi.” I explain to my brother as he looks at Shuichi, almost like he was giving him the stink eye. Kazuma crosses his arms over his broad chest, continuing to eye the red-head next to me.

“ _Is that so?_ ” He questions, and by the suspicious tone in his voice I already knew where Kazuma was going with this. 

“We’re going to study out here in the living room. The teacher assigned a huge reading for the weekend to prepare for our lab on Monday.” I cut off any further questioning my brother could come up with, forcing down a hot blush at Kazuma’s suspicious and protective attitude. 

As if Shuichi was here for any other reason than to study.

“Maybe I should bring my homework out here too then?” Kazuma asks, lifting an eyebrow at me. I glare at him slightly, hands clenching into fists.

“By all means, Kazuma. I would absolutely _love_ to see your _new and improved_ study habits.” I quip back to him, Kazuma childishly sticking his tongue out at me then. I resist the urge to do the same in return, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of my classmate. 

My incredibly _good-looking_ classmate. 

The awkwardness continued to persist through the evening, Kazuma rising to the challenge and indeed studying with us. Shuichi and I sat on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table, whilst Kazuma took his seat on the couch behind me. I was sure I would feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head the entire evening, but that wasn’t the case at all. It was interesting and confusing to me, that most of Kazuma’s sidelong, suspicious glances seemed to be reserved for the red-head sitting opposite to me at the coffee table. ,

_And these two apparently knew each other?_

_‘Small world, I suppose.’_ I think to myself dryly after bidding Shuichi a good night at our doorway. Kazuma hovered just behind me, his arms once again crossed and a serious expression on his face when I turned to him. He waits till I close the door, before speaking what was clearly on his mind.

“Listen. I know Shuichi to be a good guy, but I don’t think you should let your _studying_ go too far.” Kazuma embarrassingly using his fingers in the form of quotation when he uses the word ‘studying’. "You know what Shizuru is like. She works hard to make sure we can go to school without worrying, so that we can make something of ourselves. She’d see a boy as a distraction from that.” I groan, tilting my head forward and rubbing my fingers against my temples. 

“What makes you think that he’d even be interested in me like that, Kazuma?” I ask easily, looking back up to my brother with a frown. “Shuichi and I are just barely even friends at this point. I’m sure it won’t come to anything romantic between us, so you can relax.” I assure him, the conviction in my voice genuine, because I truly believed in that. Boys like Shuichi didn’t go for girls like me.

Besides, I had too much going on right now to even _think_ about being distracted by a boy.

This seems to appease him enough for now, Kazuma frowning a little as he lets his arms drop from across his chest. “I’m not saying that you should never date, Kaera. It’s just that _now_ isn’t a good time.” He explains, before sighing and running his fingers through his pompadour styled hair, mussing it up as he does. Turning, he heads down the hall, and I relax back against our front door with a large frown on my face.

“Believe me, Kazuma, _I know._ ” 

* * *

The next evening was unfortunately the one I had been bracing myself for since the last demon had been unleashed by the Netherworld. Sitting at my desk, I could feel the floor beneath me shaking, a now all too familiar shock searing it’s way down my spine. Getting up from my desk I rush over to the window, eyes widening in horror as I see a massive dust cloud billowing up into the sky from the edge of the city. It was an older part of town, though new development was taking place.

It looked like an entire _building_ had imploded.

The house was empty, Kazuma and Shizuru both gone, and so without hesitation I throw my hand into the air above my head, and transform.

“ _Moon Prism Power!_ ”

I can feel the warmth of the transformation worming along my limbs and over my body, a great flash of light that would be blinding to anyone watching filtering through my room. Looking in the mirror after the light had faded Kaera was gone, replaced now by Sailor Moon, and hardly recognizable as such.

Opening my window, I easily leap down from the second story, across to the neighboring rooftop. It would be the fastest way to the wreckage, and one which I wouldn’t be easily seen. My heart is racing, pounding almost violently against my rib-cage as I leap from rooftop to rooftop. Was anybody hurt? Killed? Was what that Netherworld bull-beast from a week ago threatened coming to pass?

_“You might defeat me on this night, but there are worse things than I out there. And they’re coming for you, and your precious Earth.”_

As I finally land on a nearby rooftop, I’m stunned by what I see. 

An impossibly massive man stood in the center of what was left of the top floors of a building under construction. He was taller than my brother, which was a feat in itself, and insanely muscled. Veins and tendons popped out grotesquely along the top of his pecs and his biceps. He was only wearing a pair of suit pants, sunglasses covering his eyes and hindering my view of his face in the fading light. Looking towards his forehead, I don’t see the familiar blood-red symbol of the Netherworld.  
This guy was human…or at least, he wasn’t from the Netherworld.

 _‘_ Look _at him, though. He looks human, but his power-levels are off the charts.’_ I think to myself, mouth agape as the strange man’s overwhelming signature washes over me like a tidal wave. It’s enough to have me stepping back unconsciously, knees trembling.

Then a large piece of rubble begins to shift and move.

“ _Yusuke?_ ” I gasp out, watching the familiar my brother's friend emerging from the wreckage. He was breathing heavily, scratched and bruised, but didn’t look too worse for wear as he shoved the heavy piece of concrete away from himself. He stands slowly, glaring at the mystery man across from him.

Had he been _fighting_ this guy?

I’m about to jump down, to intervene and take over, before the man’s low grumbling voice stops me.

“Understand that this is the last time I’m going to save your life.”

I’m equally as shocked as Yusuke looks at this statement.

 _‘Wait, so he’s_ not _going to try killing him? What does he want then?’_ I frown, the need for answers stopping me once more from intervening. If what the man said was true, Yusuke wasn’t in any further danger from him this night.

Then the man moves, so quickly I almost miss it.

He’s standing behind Yusuke now, towering above him. Yusuke goes completely still, his face betraying the fear that he was feeling in that moment. Yusuke was a tough kid, so for someone to throw him off like that was unsettling to see. I reach up, grabbing my tiara from my forehead.

“Two months from now, a martial arts competition will be taking place.” The man informs Yusuke, looking straight ahead as he does rather than down at the teenager. It goes to show this guy’s confidence that Yusuke couldn’t hurt him even if he did attack.

“Oh, sounds like fun.” Yusuke replies sarcastically, his voice weak and trembling. Even in the dim light I could see he was sweating from nerves. I force my energy outwards, tiara now glowing as I flick it to hover above my fingertips and at the ready.

“It’s a Dark Tournament, organized by greedy human crime lords, and they draw on the most vile demons of Spirit World. Each criminal gets a team of five fighters, and the teams battle to the death.” The man explains. My stomach twists in absolute disgust at how utterly corrupt this event sounded. “Humans enter for gambling and entertainment, demons fight for blood and a chance to win the prize.”

As I said before, not all my adversaries were demons, or from the Netherworld. 

“You and Kuwabara are special guests in this competition.” Ice fills my veins.

No… _no,_ he couldn’t mean _my_ _brother?_

“If either of you refuse, I will immediately kill you and everyone you know.”

My tiara and tearing towards the hulk of a man behind Yusuke before I can even comprehend that I launched the attack. 

Nobody threatened my family. _Nobody._

As I leap down from the building, I watch my tiara bearing down on the man. It was on a direct path for that sleazy face of his.

Before he catches it between his pointer finger and thumb.

I land, one knee braced against the ground, and my mouth dropped open in utter shock as I see my tiara regress in its transformation, turning back to the original metal shape. The man tilts his head in interest as he gazes at it, before turning his attention towards me now, a small smirk on his lips as he does.

“I’ve heard about you, _Sailor Moon._ I was wondering if you’d show up.”

“And just who the hell are _you?!_ ” I glare at the man, standing slowly. My eyes widen as, with a single flick of his fingers, he sends my tiara flying back at me at an impossible speed. I don’t even have time to move, the metal edge just barely brushing against my cheek, a burning sensation left in its wake as it clatters somewhere behind me. Almost immediately I feel warm blood dripping down the side of my face from the small cut.

“That is of no concern to you.” He replies lowly as I continue to remain frozen in shock, staring at the man in disbelief. He turns his attention back to Yusuke. “If you want to survive the Dark Tournament, Yusuke, I suggest you get stronger.” Without a single word more, the man turns and walks away, leaping down from the building into the alley below.

Leaving Yusuke to fall weakly to his knees in the man’s wake. 

I rush forward towards my brother’s friend, frowning as I kneel down in front of him and grip his shoulders firmly. “Yusuke?” His brown eyes are wide and staring ahead, unseeing. I gently shake him, mindful that he might be injured. “What just happened? Who was that man?”

“I’m an idiot.”

I blink in surprise, not having expected that as an answer.

“I was so scared I could barely move! He’s going to kick my _stupid ass!_ ” He shouts to himself in frustration, before blinking then and looking me in the eyes. “And I owe Kuwabara ten fucking bucks.” He grumbles lowly, gently brushing my hands from his shoulders and standing once more. I tilt my head at that, standing as well and stepping back to give Yusuke room.

“I _TOLD_ YOU SHE WAS REAL!” My back stiffens at the familiar voice coming from behind me. Turning my head to look over my shoulder, I’m shocked to see Kazuma standing at the guardrail on the street above where we were currently standing in the rubble of the building. He looks terrified, despite clearly having won whatever bet the boys had been involved in. 

Leave it to my brother to focus on winning a _bet_ rather than a direct threat to his _life._

“Who was that guy, Yusuke?” I demand then, voice a bit harder. I had to know, had to protect my brother at all costs.

“How do you know my name?”

“Who. Was. He?” I punctuate my question, ignoring his own as I frown at the teenager.

“His name is Toguro, well _Younger_ Toguro.” Yusuke answers with a dark frown of his own. 

“Where does he come from? What _is_ he?” I question further, eyes narrowed.

“Listen, lady! I don’t know much more than you do now at this point!” Yusuke shouts at me in frustration. “Besides, there isn’t any way in Hell you’re going to be able to beat him, not even with that useless headband of your’s! So stay _out_ of it!” I refrain from shouting back at the boy in anger, not because I was trying to be the bigger person, however.

The scent of roses washes over me in that exact moment.

I turn, gazing up towards another skyscraper in the distance. There I can see two figures standing side by side, one much shorter than the other, but still looking taller than myself.

I was the runt of the family.

The taller figure, however, is the one that my eyes zero in on, widening the moment I recognized the vibrant red hair.

_Shuichi?!_

Even at the distance we were apart, I feel the moment our gazes are on one and other’s simultaneously, a shock rushing through my system. Without a word I bound off, the inexplicable urge to run taking over.

What was Shuichi doing here? Was he somehow involved in this as well?!

Was _this_ how Kazuma and he knew each other?!

What was my little brother getting himself _involved_ in?!

Racing now through the streets and into the park that stood between that area of town and my home, all these questions begin to flood my mind. Was Kazuma involved in something illegal?

_“Yeah, we participated in some extra-curricular activities together.”_

_“Listen. I know Shuichi to be a good guy, but I don’t think you should let your studying go too far.”_

Suddenly something slices through the air right in front of me, causing me to stop short with a gasp. Looking down wide-eyed at the ground, my stomach drops even further as I see a rose, identical to the one from all those nights ago. It’s staring straight up at me, the stem firmly planted in front of my feet. 

Turning around slowly, I nearly fall over in shock at who I see behind me, with another perfect, red rose pinned between his pointer and middle finger. Green eyes are staring at me almost coldly, his vibrant red hair catching the light from the lamps above that lit the parkway. 

_It was Shuichi._

_He_ was the man that had saved me the other night.

“W-what do you want?” I ask, voice shaking as I take a careful step back, unable to look away from his hard gaze. Suddenly, another figure appears beside Shuichi seemingly out of thin air, the same figure that had been standing next to Shuichi just moments ago. Even in the low light I can tell that his gravity defying black hair had hints of blue and white in it. Now that he was standing even closer, I could also confirm that he was indeed only a slight bit taller than myself. We would almost be eye-level if standing nose to nose, which he had a regal one set perfect in the centre of his flawless face. 

His red eyes, however, were both beautiful and unsettling.

“Who _are_ you?” The shorter man demands, his voice almost melodic, though with a hint of timber that made it distinctly male. I could feel it in the aura that washed over me, like flames licking at my skin.

This being _wasn’t_ human.

“I’m Sailor Moon.” I reply, squaring my shoulders, the reminder of who I was helping with my confidence. “And who are _you?_ ”

“We’ve met before, Sailor Moon.” It’s Shuichi that speaks up this time, my gaze directed towards him now. “Only a few nights ago, if my mind serves me correctly. You were going up against a bull-demon that had escaped from the Netherworld.”

“And you were the one that distracted him for me.” I reply, nodding. “I remember.” I add, gesturing towards the rose. “You’re signature, I assume? Very poetic.”

“Indeed.” Shuichi replies dryly, tucking the rose that was still between his fingers back into his low ponytail behind his neck. “My name is Kurama, and this is my friend, Hiei. Now, who are _you?_ ” I try not to show my confusion and slight shock as Shuichi uses a different name to introduce himself. 

“I answered that already.” I reply easily.

“That’s not the answer that we are looking for.” Hiei replies lowly, his left hand moving towards his right hip where I just take notice of the katana resting there. 

“I can’t give you my identity. I have loved ones that lives depend on my discretion.” I answer, frowning and tensing. “I can, however, tell you that I’m on your side.”

“And how do you know which side we are on?” Shuichi, no, _Kurama,_ asks.

“I have a knack for being able to judge people.” I state, avoiding their direct question, because I didn’t know what side they were on. All I currently knew was that they were there when that man threatened my brother and Yusuke, and I can only assume then that they all know one and other just because they were there. 

And I really didn’t want to believe that my little brother would associate himself with criminals, or bad people in general. That wasn’t like him, and the one thing I could always depend on Kazuma for was his judgement of character. 

“Are you with Spirit World?” Kurama asks then, and I frown, shaking my head. I was aware of Spirit World, but I did my best to not cross paths. My agenda, while the results might coincide with that of Spirit World's, was vastly different. 

I was in search of the Moon Princess, the one that would finally bring peace and prosperity to Earth.

And would banish the Netherworld once and for all.

“I have a very different path I follow, a different mission.” I answer, moving another step back. “Now I must go. Please, do not stop me this time.” Turning, I make ready to run, before Kurama’s voice cuts through the air again.

“Will we see you again?” My heart squeezes at that, swallowing thickly as I turn to look over my shoulder. Gone is the steel hard look of Kurama, the softness that I associated with Shuichi was instead reflected in those beautiful green eyes. I give a small smile, heart racing.

“Well, if I’m ever in need of help, I sure hope you’ll still be willing to give it.”

And with that, I race off, two questions echoing in my head the entire way home.

How was I going to face Shuichi on Monday?

And how was I going to get Kazuma out of this tournament _alive?_


End file.
